1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to video cassette electronic apparatus and method therefor, and, in particular, this invention relates to a locking device for a video cassette electronic. apparatus such as a video cassette recorder (VCR) or video cassette player (VCP) and method therefor wherein the locking device is a cassette insert having a locking mechanism such as a lock and key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art video cassette recorder (VCR) and player (VCP) apparatus usually included a housing having a front wall with a video cassette recess and included VCR or VCP operating or control means having manual controls extending from the front wall.
One problem with the prior art video cassette recorder (VCR) and player (VCP) apparatus is that it was extremely difficult to prevent unwanted playing of the video cassette recorder (VCP) and player VCP apparatus. Previously anyone could simply insert any video cassette into any VCR or VCP apparatus and either record and/or play the video cassette using the VCR or VCP apparatus.